Everything in its right place
by katyjolinar
Summary: They closed the Bridge in 2012. After it a new danger threats the balance, and Fringe Division try to solve it. All this happens while the new team member tries to acclimate in this universe
1. Prologue

My name is Lincoln Tyrone Lee and this is my story.  
I was actually born on the 3rd of October, 1981. However, I now celebrate my birthday on April 27th, the very day in 2012 in which I was reborn.  
My life changed on that day on Liberty Island, although this shift probably begun before then.  
For instance, I witnessed my own death.  
Yeah, that's right. You heard it. Had someone else told me this nine months ago, I would have considered that person insane and never ever could have believed that.  
Yet, since I started working for the special FBI section called Fringe Division, I realised nothing is classifiable as impossible - even the existence of alternate universes and other versions of ourselves.  
I travelled to the Other Universe for a debrief and completion of some paperwork and eventually got involved in one of the cases of their Fringe Division. One that led to the death of my doppelganger. To avenge the fallen partner, I stayed over there to help her.  
Then I had to make a choice - both Fringe Divisions decided to close the Bridge. I must choose which side and where I wanted to stay. The bridge closed and ties were ceased, there was no turning back for me. That side became my side, my home. The ginger girl to my left smiled at me.  
Secretary Bishop commanded the officers and turned to us, "Agent Farnsworth, please see to it that Agent Lee receives his identification. Can you handle this?" The young female agent nodded and exited the room promptly. "Agent Dunham, please prepare temporary housing arrangements for Agent Lee before he locates his own residence." Olivia nodded to his order and made a phone call while Secretary Bishop and I had a handshake. His hand was warm, "welcome, Agent". It had only been 5 minutes since I became a resident of this universe yet it seemed like I have lived there all my life.  
My name is Lincoln Tyrone Lee and what I'm about to tell you is my story.


	2. 1

Two months passed since the bridge closed. I got a new home in New York – a neighbour of Olivia's wanted to sell his apartment so she went there with me to take a look. I was lucky: when the seller knew I was Olivia's colleague he offered me a whopping discount. Apparently in this universe the Fringe Division agents and officers enjoyed favourable treatment.  
The Red gave me a hand in furnishing and given the same shifts we always went to work together.  
This morning we arrived at the Fringe Division headquarters as usual and Astrid led me to her control panel to study some statistics of a recent Fringe event we investigated.  
Ever since I started working for the Fringe Division here Astrid and I built a rapport, in which she had never done this with anyone before. I was like a big brother to her, for some reason. Others in the Division said this was unprecedented as she would rarely confide in her new acquaintances, even if she knew them before.  
I was controlling the data analysis when Olivia came to us, smiling.  
" Today is Charlie's first day back from his honeymoon." She looked at me, "You don't know him but I'm sure you guys will become good friends."  
I smiled back at her when this medium built man with dark hair and a scar near his left eye entered the office.  
"I'm back, people!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Olivia went to greet him and I followed her. This man would be Charlie. They hugged each other then he turned to me and started sizing me up and down. Moments later he looked around and asked, "Where is Lincoln?" He recognized me: I wasn't Captain Lee. Red glanced at me apologetically and took Charlie away to talk to him and explain the situation.  
I returned to my desk and focused on my tasks; I didn't want to disturb them when Olivia was briefing Charlie about the recent incident. I was concentrating on my report when Charlie charged at me and grabbed me by the shirt to pull me up. He gave me a punch that made me move back a few steps. Olivia came running and separated both of us.  
"If you think I will accept the fact that you're here then you're wrong!" He threatened me. "Lincoln is irreplaceable and you don't have any right to take his place!"  
He walked away after this and Olivia attended to my bleeding nose.  
This was my first encounter with my Fringe Division coworker Charlie Francis.


	3. 2

Charlie needed quite some time to accept my presence in his own team. Olivia kept trying to calm us down in the beginning as Charlie refused to collaborate with me or to hear my comments about the cases.  
He also refused to address me by my name or my military ranking as appointed by the Secretary himself to sanction my position in the Fringe Division: Lieutenant.  
Soon the situation aggravated and the sustainability of our team was compromised. Astrid was so disconcerted by Charlie's encumbrance she shut down and wouldn't talk to anyone.  
At the beginning Charlie blamed me for what happened and it obviously wasn't helping at all. Then one day Olivia took him away to sort things out.  
I have no idea what they said to each other. They were in this secluded area in the office and I stayed away as I respected their privacy.  
I was keeping Astrid company and my presence seemed to have calmed her somehow. Then again I stole glances at Olivia and Charlie – it was a heated but discreet discussion; I knew they spoke about me, it didn't take long to figure it out. I was the latest addition to the team and I filled the void of their deceased partner and friend, a fact much despised by Charlie.  
Olivia caught my glare and grinned at me. Charlie was sizing me up and down before he sighed and nodded at Olivia. The Ginger's smile had never been more radiant.  
I stood still as I didn't want to intrude but they eventually approached me. Olivia ran to me and hugged me fervently. Charlie followed her and caught up with us.  
"Okay, Liv convinced me. I'll try to give you a chance." He said. Olivia was still hugging me when I smiled at Charlie and shook his hand.  
She looked at both of us for a moment and kissed my cheek. I could feel the heat on my face and the blushing must have gone all the way up to the roots of my hair.  
Charlie and I were about to have our first conciliatory conversation when the alarm interrupted him and alerted us of latest Fringe event.  
This was the beginning of my friendship with Charlie and it become stronger over time.  
Two years later, Charlie and I became close friends and I visited their place often. Even Secretary Bishop and his wife considered me a part of their family.  
It was April 27th, 2015, the third anniversary of the closure of the Bridge and my transfer to this universe. The Secretary invited our team to his house for dinner as I celebrated my birthday on this day, not only on October 3rd. Since Olivia and I were neighbours I gave her a ride and we arrived just on time. Elizabeth Bishop greeted us at the door and welcomed us with a smile.  
" Lincoln, you didn't have to." She received the flowers I got her and kissed my cheek, just as she would every time I visited the Bishops. I smiled at Elizabeth while touching slightly the small of Olivia's back and followed her into the living room. Secretary Bishop came to us, he shook our hands and gave me a glass of very rare Chianti red wine.  
"How was your week at work, son?" Walter asked.  
"As you know, we are investigating yet another event involving abnormal peaks in the magnetic field. According to Astrid's analysis, these are not natural phenomenons."  
"We have to find the culprit and come up with a solution." He sighed, "This had been going on for more than two years."  
I nodded at him and just as I was about to answer the door bell rang; Charlie, Mona and Astrid arrived to join us for dinner. We sat around the table as Elizabeth prepared the supper that she had been cooking all day. It was like a family gathering for us.  
After dinner I received some birthday presents from them as it had become a custom since three years ago. We were at the garden in the backyard and while I was sampling a glass of rare and expensive whisky offered by Walter, Elizabeth approached us with a small package in her hands. I smiled and opened her gift and inside there was a new pair of glasses.  
"Elizabeth, you shouldn't have.."  
"I insist. You need these and they are customized, per our order."  
As I tried them on I realised they were indeed tailor-made. I hugged her and shook Walter's hand. Olivia gave me another gift and I opened it too - it was a simple and practical black leather jacket, just like the ones I have been wearing recently. I wore it to see how it'd look on me and Olivia helped adjusted the neckband and fixed a tuft of hair that was striking out from my forehead.  
"It's perfect. Thank you, Liv." I hugged Olivia and placed a kiss on her cheek. While she had my full attention I did not miss the looks others had at that very moment. I moved away gently and kept my hand on her back.  
Charlie and Mona were smiling at me, "We don't have any gift for you but in just a few months we'll become parents and we'd like you to be our child's godfather."  
"You are having a child?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, we're pregnant!" Mona exclaimed and held her husband's hand tightly.  
"Oh well, this isn't news, we already know Charlie is carrying babies." My ginger partner snarked at the couple.  
'Liv is right, how did the spiders take the news?" I interjected, eyeing Charlie who was about to retort.  
The bickering was short-lived as we all received a notification on our pads: there was a Fringe event somewhere. Astrid read the report to us, "Magnetic anomaly in Central Park."  
Olivia and I looked at each other for a moment then she took my car keys from my jeans pocket and walked out the door. "I'll drive." She commanded. "Charlie, go home with Mona. We can manage this. Mr Secretary, thank you for the dinner."  
I followed Olivia and we remained silent on our way to the scene. What we would find there was to be expected - metallic objects trembling violently in a confined zone, gas and water pipes dislocated and deformed as well as explosions and flooding - much like chaos and rampage in a battlefield. Once we arrived at the scene I looked around searching for something strange, something out of place, like I always would. Signs indicative of something often overlooked by others. It was late evening but a crowd gathered near the barriers set up by other officers who came before us to collect the evidence. I observed the civilians and spotted this guy. After a closer look it seemed to me that I've seen him before, possibly at the site of another Fringe event. A short bloke with a thick built, a strange voluminous hairstyle and long sideburns - he certainly wasn't unnoticeable.  
"Olivia, it's possible that we've a witness…or a suspect." I informed my partner.  
"Right, let's go."  
I led her to the man as he was lighting a cigar. He stared at us coldly, "Hello."  
"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" Olivia asked him after a moment of silence.


	4. 3

Genuinely surprised I turned instantaneously to Olivia, "Do you know this man?" She nodded, her eyes fixed on his as she began to question the guy, "Explain to me the presence of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in a Fringe event. This is our jurisdiction."  
"I'm not here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. but for other reasons." The mysterious man ignored me altogether.  
"The S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I interjected at last. The organisation sounded familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it.  
"He's Logan, agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division." Answered the Ginger. "Secret Services. Over there, I think they call it C.I.A."  
I began to understand more but something was still irking. I knew that man, I must have seen him somewhere before.  
"Hear me, Red," He continued, "we don't want to hinder Fringe Division's investigation about this case but we know who is the responsible of these events and we want to stop him."  
"You do?" I had to be a part of this discussion. Logan was sizing me up and down, his glare sharp as a dagger.  
"You must be the guy from the other universe, aren't you?"  
"Yes, he is." Olivia answered him. "Now you must tell us everything you know."  
Logan nodded at her and looked around, "Not here, too many people."  
Without another word he walked towards an old pick-up and we followed him in silence. I reckoned if the Secret Services of this side was involved in the previous Fringe events, there was something hinging up on the big picture.  
We waited near the vehicle as Logan patted the back of a sizable canine crouching on the passenger seat through the car window. It stood up and jumped out of the vehicle to greet him, its tail wagging fervently. With a closer look I noticed it wasn't a dog but a pregnant female wolf and she was apparently limping.  
"Can we talk now?" Olivia was getting impatient. I continued to study Logan in silence – I had to figure out where I saw him before.  
Logan gestured at us, "Hold up." He activated the video-call on his pad. "Professor? Here are two Fringe Division agents and they wanted our information about their case."  
"Who are they?" A male voice came from the feed.  
"They're Captain Dunham and Lieutenant Lee. So, what do I have to do, Chuck?"  
"Take them here. Save the talk for later." The professor concluded the video chat.  
Logan turned to us and Olivia moved away to call the headquarters to report this and obtain permission. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stared at me, his wolf smelling the air around her.  
"So you are Red's new girlfriend?" His asked provocatively. I ignored his snide and continued to observe his pick-up for clues indicative of his identity. A while later Olivia returned, "We're cleared to go. Logan, you'd lead us." She gave me a sign discreetly.  
We picked up our cruiser and I drove. After following Logan's pick-up for almost an hour we finally came to this mansion with high walls and a spacious garden.  
"My… deja-vu." I was observing the premise as we were approaching it.  
"What?" Olivia asked curiously.  
"This building…I saw it before in the other universe but I can't remember where." I parked the cruiser and Olivia nodded at my response while getting off.  
It was dawn and there was no one around. We caught up with Logan waited for him to finish smoking his cigar. He watched his wolf anxiously, something was upsetting it and it kept sniffing.  
"Something wrong with her?" I pointed at the wolf.  
"She is about to go into labour." He sobbed and patted her gently. "Now I'll take you to the infirmary, kiddo. The Hairball will take care of you and your cubs. You will be fine there."  
"Hairball?" I was amused. Before Logan could respond a young woman with plain white hair and dark complexion showed up to greet us.  
I stared at her in awe and began to connect the dots while I was following Olivia and this mysterious figure. It was nearly impossible…  
We crossed the deserted corridors in silence and apparently this building was once a boarding school. My suspicions were growing but I kept them to myself. I didn't want them to question my sanity.  
Logan met us again at a wooden door. Behind it would be the office of their boss and, if my suspicions were valid, I would know who he was. Logan knocked and seconds later he opened the door to let us in.  
It was an elegant and well-organised office with a large wooden desk in front of the big window. In front of it was a gentleman sitting in an electric wheelchair. He approached us and held our hands.  
"Welcome, officers. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and they are…"  
"Logan and Ororo Munroe." I interrupted him, "a.k.a. Wolverine and Storm. The X-Men. Yes, I know who they are."  
Olivia was surprised, "You know them? How? Did you know them from the other side?"  
"Sort of." I answered, my eyes on hers. She stared at me for a while and I knew what crossed her mind: she knew Logan to a certain extent while I seemed to know all of them, or at least their doppelgangers.  
I figured Olivia was deciding whether to let me take the lead on this one or not and apparently she made up her mind, much to my expectation.  
My hand brushed hers gently as I spoke to the Professor, "Now that we have introduced ourselves, please share with us what you know about the Fringe Events."  
The Professor smiled and went to the door. "We would, certainly, with a cup of tea. It's almost breakfast time after all."  
I nodded and we followed him along the corridors - they were getting more crowded as we strolled - boys and girls of all ages passing by in every direction and chatting cheerfully with each other. My suspicions were further confirmed when a man about my age with two big white wings came to greet the Professor. Olivia was apparently confused by the perplexity of what we witnessed. On our way I grabbed her hand gently to calm her and she didn't let go.  
Soon we arrived at a spacious but crowded hall and I assumed it was the cafeteria of the premise. We were sitting at one of the tables when we heard an explosion. I launched instinctively in front of Olivia to protect her.  
"Sorry, my fault." A man with a strong French accent apologised at us.  
"Remy LeBeau…" I sighed as I was lifting Olivia up.  
"Lincoln, look at you!" She exclaimed, her eyes widened and fixed on me.


End file.
